Janis Ian, Dyke
by Megoostation
Summary: This is Janis Ian's view point on Regina George. The real reasoning on why Regina George spread the rumor of Janis Ian.  WARNING: language


Regina George, every girl at North Shore wishes they had the chance to get as close as possible to that bitch. Even her little clone whores, the Plastics, aren't close enough to know about her dirty little past.

Yeah, that's right. No one will listen to me when I tell people there is more to Regina George as meets the eye. No one will listen because Regina made up a rumor saying I was a butch ass lesbian. Yeah, that's right, a dyke. Me, Janis Ian, a full blown muff diver. Well, guess what? It's true. And guess who else is into tacos? No one other than Regina George herself.

It was the summer going into high school. Regina was popular, not plastic popular though. Just rich bitch, blonde, nice tits popular. Quite a man tease too. She had older high school boys and pedophiles after her like flies on shit. It was disgusting if you think about it. But it was on July 4th that she proved to me that she was a lesbian, closeted from the fear of being disowned by her mother.

We were best friends outside of school, inside of school, Regina told me it was our little secret friendship. I played along, I mean whatever, I had to make the bitch happy. She always came over after school, my mom gave her rides to school, and every weekend consisted of a slumber party, just her and I. Everything was normal, until the summer.

It must be the summer heat that brings the crazy bitch out in her. One day we were swimming in her backyard, her mother was gone, probably fucking some local, barely legal, 18 year old someone in the back of her car. Her mom was such a slut, no wonder Regina turned out to be a clone of her fake ass mom. Anyways, we were swimming. Everything was normal until Regina went all Wild Things on me and tried jumping ontop of me from the diving board. At first, we were wrestling around, playfully pushing each other. Then she totally busted a Denise Richards. Yeah, that's right. She slammed her mouth into mine, spreading my lips apart with force.

"Regina!" I pulled back, not knowing what to do. I kept wondering if that was an accident, or if she was just high off some coke her ditz ass mom had.

"Shut up Janis! Someone is going to hear!" She swam her body into mine, her hands grabbing onto my nonexistent chest.

"Regina!" I yelled, pushing her away and pulling myself away. "What the fuck?" I didn't know what to think or even say. My gay ass was still way to young to decide whether I fancied the hot dog or taco.

"Janis. Just shut the fuck up and listen to me." She snapped. "You want me. It's okay, everybody does." She tried jumping towards me again.

"Fuck you Regina!" I yelled. I was scared to be honest. I have never even been kissed and I didn't want this to be happening with Regina. I knew I always felt different and I have looked at a few girls, including Regina, and thought they were pretty, but Regina was being a psycho ass bitch and it was freaking me out.

"Fine Janis! If you don't want to shove your tongue down my throat, I'll just tell everyone you are a big fat dyke." She laughed at her words as they stung me.

I swam to the steps of her pool and got out, wrapping myself in my towel on the chair quickly. I turned to look at Regina, trying to hold back tears of fear and tears of disgust in myself. I was confused, and sort of worried, for god only knows what reason.

"What are you doing Regina?" I sobbed.

"Awe. Look at you. A crying little dyke. Janis the pussy dyke." Regina taunted me. "Look at the lesbo cry."

"I hate you!" I screamed. "You're a mean girl Regina! You're a bitch!" I ran out of her backyard through the side gate wearing only my towel. I ran all the way home, crying my eyes out.

The summer passed, and I went every day without talking to Regina. I believe I went through some kind of depression. You know? I tried slicing my wrists up like a little emo fucker. I cut off all my hair and decorated my face in horrible black eye liner. I stopped giving a fuck what others thought and said. I didn't return to public school my freshman year. I did independent studies just to stay away from Regina George.

When I finally came back to public school, my sophomore year, Regina George made up a story that turned my life into a living fucking hell. Supposedly, I tried kissing and touching her that day in the pool. Of course, all her little followers and worshipers spread the word, and next thing you know, "Janis Ian, Dyke" is spray painted on my fucking locker.

No one would ever listen to me if I told the truth about that day in the pool. But oh fucking well. I am Janis Ian, and I am a fucking dyke. I am not ashamed to say that.


End file.
